Hunger Games
by EveDuncan2
Summary: The Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, the Powerpunk Girls, and other of our favorite cartoon characters participate in the Hunger Games. (Not using the actual plot from the books) Rating: T for future graphic violence and language. WARNING: Character Deaths! POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR WHO DIES IN THE FIRST DAY!
1. The Reaping

**District 1**

A man with red skin wearing black lipstick and heavy eye makeup stood on the stage holding the microphone in one of his unusually sharp hands.

"Ladies first." He cackled softly into the mic, thrusting his hand into the clear bowl that held all of female names.

He grinned as he pulled out a tiny envelope and opened it, loving the audiences wide-eyed expression.

He cleared his throat before calling loudly, "Blossom Bowmen!"

The crowd parted, revealing a stunning red head wearing a red bow.

She shuffled onto the stage and the announcer handed her the mic.

She took a deep breath before saying, "I can assure you that District One will be victorious this year."

They clapped quietly and the man took back the microphone as he began to dig through the male names.

He pulled one at random and opened it.

"Brick Hattie!" He shouted and a boy with similar red hair walked bravely onto the stage.

"I will be the victor this year and that's all there is to it." He said firmly into the microphone.

**District 2**

A ridiculously tall man in a lab coat that covered his mouth and nose stood on the stage.

"Alright, let's get started." He said after a few minutes of tense silence.

He stuck his hand into the bowl filled with male names.

Five minutes later, he finally pulled an envelope out.

"Dexter Genius!" He announced.

A short boy with curly red hair and a similar lab coat stepped on stage.

"It will be a pleasure to participate." He said shortly.

The tall man wiped away a tear, "That was beautiful!"

The boy gave him a disbelieving look before shaking his head.

Without another word, the man stuck his hand into the bowl holding the female's names.

"DeeDee Dancer!" He called out.

There was an excited squeal before a girl wearing a pink dress skipped on stage and took the mic eagerly.

"Thanks Doctor Membrane! Wow, this is such an honor and I'm just so excited! Happy Hunger Games everybody, wish me luck! Not that I'll need it!" She chirped.

The boy looked at the girl as if she were insane.

**District 3**

A woman with long black hair and very little clothing on licked her lips seductively before saying, "I'm gonna start with choosing who's man enough to compete."

She slowly slid her hand into the bowl holding the male's names and pciked one after a second.

She opened it and said loudly, "Blaze Shifty!"

A boy with platinum blonde hair and grey eyes walked slowly onto the stage.

"Ooooh, looks like we've got a handsome one." She purred.

Blaze took the microphone from her and said, "I'm coming back, no matter what I have to do."

The scantily clad woman gave him an appraising look before putting her hand in the bowl filled with girl names.

"Brat Whorlin!"

Another blonde wearing red hooker lipstick and knee- high black boots sashayed onto the stage.

"I'm winning and ain't nobody gonna stop me." Brat purred in a decidedly country accent.

**District 4**

A man with green skin and black slicked back hair stood on the stage.

"Let's get this over with." He sighed, slipping his hand into the bowl with the female names.

"Buttercup Fighmic." He droned lazily into the mic.

"Ah, fuck." A raven haired girl hissed, stomping onto the stage.

"BC? You're first name is _Buttercup_?!" The green skinned man laughed.

"Bite me, Ace!" She growled.

Ace was still snickering as he put his hand into the neighboring bowl of names.

He opened one of the envelopes and called, "Butch Tougner!"

A tall guy with a heavily muscular build made his way to the stage, wearing a smirk.

"A little something all the other tributes should know, you get in my way... it'll be the last thing you ever do."

**District 5**

A tall curvy woman with long curly red hair and a red dress stood on the stage.

"Let's find out which girl will be representing our district this year." She said, pulling an envolope off the top of the bowl.

"Belle Slitney!" She exclaimed.

A girl with white hair took her own sweet time getting to the stage.

"Well, I can't say I'm thrilled, but I'm coming out of this alive anyway." She breathed airily into the mic.

The voluptuous woman rolled her eyes and mouthed, 'Wow.'

"Next, the men!" She announced, picking an envelope up.

"Blake Moradin!" She yelled.

A boy with silver hair clapped his hands once and let out an obnoxious, "YES!"

He jogged up to the stage, smiling cockily.

"Thanks, toots. I can not believe... that I wasn't chosen sooner! This is... such a huge honor and I promise to do District five proud!"

**District** **6**

A man with a bone-white face wearing a black cloak stood center stage.

"Can't wait to see who's gonna die dis year." He mumbled in a Jamaican accent.

He started shuffling through the bowl filled with the male's names and picked one after a few seconds.

"Bandit Shintic!" He shouted.

A boy with brown hair with a black piece of fabric tied around his head walked onto the stage, his eyes looking around nervously.

"I'm not going to die, not without a fight." He muttered, his eyes still moving around.

"Sure your not, sure your not. Okay, now for da female tribute." The pale man said.

He read the name in the envelope before announcing, "Bunny Hopper!"

A terrified looking girl with purple eyes slowly trudged onto the stage.

She was too scared to speak.

**District 7**

A cheerful woman with short black hair and a forced smile was standing on the stage with her hand already in the bowl for the female tributes.

"Mandy Evilina!" She called in a sickly sweet voice.

A blonde with a black hair band walked onto the stage, wearing a trademarked sour expression.

"I am not afraid to kill and if you are stupid enough not to fear me, tributes, you will meet a very sudden and painful death." She monotoned.

The woman widened her eyes slightly before picking an envelope from the male names bowl.

"Billy Idiotica!" She shrieked, horror filling her expression.

There was an absent minded laugh from the crowd and a boy with an unfortunately large knows stumbled onto the stage.

"Gee, thanks Ms. Keane! What did I win?" He asked.

"Oh god." Mandy groaned, face palming.

**District 8**

A woman who looked eerily like a snake, wearing her gey hair in a tight bun, glared at the crowd.

"I'll start with picking which putrid little boy will be sacrificing their lives this year!" She hissed into the mic, sliding her hand into the bowl.

She made a point to look at each and every one of the eligible male tributes before picking out an envelope.

"Bane Nesfer!" She shouted.

A boy with shoulder length black hair and glowing lime green eyes walked serenely onto the stage.

"I won't do anything I don't have to, so don't make me have to do anything I'll regret, tributes." He mumbled.

The snake woman snatched the microphone back as she started to dig through the girl's names.

"Brute Fisty!" She screamed as she opened the envelope.

A tom boyish girl with green eyes and black hair clomped onto the stage wearing brown Doc Martens.

"I plan on kicking some ass. And if any of you other tributes give me shit, you'll be the first on my list." She said gruffly.

**District 9**

A woman with bluish skin and a red gem in the middle of her forehead stood on the stage.

She didn't say anything as she started to rifle through the bowl full of the boy's names.

"Beck Grownint." She droned into the mic.

A boy with cropped red hair and orange eyes stepped on stage.

"I'm gonna try to make the best out of a bad situation, but, make no mistake, I'm prepared to kill if necessary." He said seriously.

"It will be." The woman said darkly before dipping her hand into the bowl filled with female names.

"Berserk Sadistinal." She read aloud from the opened envelope.

A tall red head with her hair pulled back with multiple red ribbons gracefully made her way onto the stage.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes to live." She said firmly.

**District 10**

An extremely short man with a silver suit and all blue eyes, like no pupil or anything, stood on the stage.

"Okaaaay, let's start with boooys!" He sang, standing on his tip toes so he could reach the bowl.

He picked the envelope at the top and read it in an impossibly cheerful voice.

"Boomer Kanitar!"

I blonde boy on the tall side with impossibly dark blue eyes walked onto the stage.

"Ooooh, a pretty boy! They'll eat you aliiiive! Ha ha ha!" The short man laughed.

The boy hid his face with his thick hair as he muttered shyly into the mic, "I'll try to make our district victorious."

"You'll tryyyyy and you'll faaaail. Ladies, your up!" The short man chirped, still unrealistically happy.

He plucked an envelope out of the bowl and paused for a minute before finally reading it out loud.

"Bubbles Angepar! You're our girl!"

Everyone gasped as they turned to stare at the petrified girl.

She was a petite thing with her light blonde hair put in pigtails and her sky blue eyes wide with disbelief.

"Come on up here darling!" The little man laughed.

Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes when she was finally on the stage.

"Anything you'd like t stay to the millions of people watching?" The little man laughed.

The mic was stuck rudely in her face and she started blubbering, "I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die."

**District 11**

A shadowed figure stood in the corner of the stage with the bowls of names in front of him.

"We will start with men." He announced, sliding a hand into the bowl filled with male names.

He held one of the envelopes up to his face and called, "Dib Paranoim!"

A boy with glasses and a black jacket marched proudly onto the stage.

"It's about time I get a little recognition. Just so you all know, I will be the victor this year. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

The shadow man snatched the mic back, "That's all very well. Time for the women."

He pulled one out at random and gulped when he read the name.

"G-Gaz Fearme?" He stuttered fearfully.

A girl with purple hair and angry eyes walked forward, glaring at anyone who looked at her.

"Anything you'd like to share Gaz?" The shadow man asked in a shaking voice.

She took the mic from him and snarled, "Stay. Out. Of. My. Way!"

"Charming." Dib whispered, just as frightened as everyone else.

**District 12**

A man in a lab coat that was covered with stains stood in the middle of the stage, a bottle of whisky in one hand.

"Okay, *hiccup* let's start with the girls." He slurred, taking a swig from his bottle.

He attempted to put his hand in the bowl, but ended knocking the whole thing over. He did manage to catch one as they all fell to the ground.

"Robin Skyvin. Come on up here." He called.

A brunette in a truly hideous orange dress walked onto the stage, looking at her mother and father as they cried.

"I'll be back. I promise." She whispered into the mic, fighting tears.

"Sure you will! Next is the boys!" The drunk yelled.

He managed to pick up an envelope without knocking the whole bowl over this time.

"Mitch Mitchleson!"

A freckle faced brunette with mischievous eyes stepped on stage.

"I'll look out for Robin. As long as I'm around, she ain't gonna die." He promised.

But, in the Hunger Games, promises were so easily broken.

**AN; Sorry for the repetition. This was basically just an introduction. Next chapter will be better! Review!**


	2. The Train Ride

**(AN; I'll start the character's actual point of views soon!)**

**District 1**

Blossom and Brick sat on either side of the luxury train they were in. After a minute of silence, Brick offered Blossom a smile.

"This is pretty amazing, huh?"

Blossom shook her head, "More like terrible. I don't wanna have to kill people!"

Brick frowned, losing interest with her completely.

'Well so much for forming an alliance with him.' Blossom thought, cursing her bluntness.

"We'll be arriving shortly kiddies!" Him informed them, dancing into the room.

Brick turned his attention fully on Him, "You won this before. Do you have any advice for me?"

'Me. Not us.' Blossom noted with a grimace.

Him tapped a sharp red finger on his bearded chin, "You've been preparing for this your whole lives. Follow your instincts..."

He leaned towards Brick and muttered, "And always have the weakest link on your team. It's good to have one or two expendable people."

"What was that last part?" Blossom asked.

Him smiled brightly at her, "And always have someone watching your back. Never underestimate the power of partnership! Ta ta darlings!"

Him twirled out of the room and Brick smiled at Blossom again.

"So, do you want to be partners?" He asked, holding out his hand.

She looked at him skeptically, but then he gave her a charming look that made her heart melt.

"Partners." She nodded, taking his hand.

**District 2**

"Er, excuse me. Your name is DeeDee, correct?" Dexter asked the girl who was counting the number of lines on the roof of the train.

She nodded with a smile, "Uh huh, and you're Dexter. You're that strange boy who's house keeps on blowing up."

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "Yes, that would be me. Anyways, how do you plan on surviving? No offense, but you just don't seem... able to defend yourself."

She giggled, "That's for me to know and you to find out. Do you wanna take a look at the other tributes?"

I frowned at her, "There's not a TV in the room."

She giggled again, "Whoopsie! I guess we'll have to wait until we get to the hotel room!"

Dexter fell silent, wandering how many of the other tributes would be a huge threat.

"Wanna play twenty questions?" The girl asked Dexter after a while.

The boy in the lab coat rolled his eyes, "Not right now."

"Oh... so how about now?" She asked.

'This was going to be a long ride.' The boy thought miserably.

**District 3**

Blaze sat rigid in his seat as Brat started to stroke his chest and whisper sweet nothings into his ear.

"Will you cut it out?" He hissed after a minute, standing up.

The girl grinned, "I'm just having a little fun. You need to relaaaax."

She attempted to pull him back down to his seat, but he recoiled.

"Stop it already! We should be planning!" Blaze exclaimed.

Brat sighed, "Planning what exactly? The capitol people will be telling us what our every move will be until we get to the actual game. Until the training, I'm not gonna do anything but chill."

Sedusa entered the room wearing a wicked smile.

"Hello pets, are you two getting along?" She asked, pouring herself a glass of red wine.

"Well, I'm trying I don't know about Mr. Sourpuss over there." Brat laughed.

Sedusa shook her head in amusement, "You two should stick together if you want to survive. Oh, and Brat, honey, make sure you give the audience a great view of the goods. You'll get more sponsors than you can count."

Brat saluted, "Already on it, ma'am."

"Anything I should know?" Blaze asked, impatiently tapping his foot against the floor.

Sedusa walked up to him and gave him her glass of wine.

"Loosen up, babe. If you don't get rid of that stick up your ass you won't get any sponsors. And you need sponsors of you plan on surviving."

"You're wasting your breath. The day he stops being a tight ass, hell'll freeze over." Brat sniggered.

Blaze glared at her as he accepted the glass of wine.

**District 4**

"You're going to be the one to kill me, aren't you?" Buttercup asked Butch.

Butch snorted, "Don't go all paranoid on me."

Buttercup continued to eye him suspiciously.

He made an impatient noise in the back of his throat, "I swear not to kill you if you don't try to kill me. There, happy?"

"Overjoyed." She monotoned, resting her head in her hands.

"Is _Buttercup_ getting depressed?" Ace cackled as he entered the room.

"That's a big word for you _Francis._" She growled.

Ace scowled at her, "Shut up. Anyway, we should be gettin' to the Capitol in about twenty minutes."

Ace made a move to leave, but Butch stopped him.

"Wait! You won this last year, how'd you do it?"

Ace's expression went very dark, "I turned into a monster. I was more animal than man by the end of it. If you want advice, all I've got is don't let go of who you truly are."

Buttercup scoffed, "Will you go take your Disney bull shit and get out?"

**District 5**

"Get away from me!" Belle shrieked, throwing an empty glass at Blake's head.

"Would you chill the fuck out? I'm just trying to have some fun." He laughed, attempting to pinch her ass again.

She punched him in the face and he hissed in pain as his nose started bleeding.

"Bitch!" He yelled.

"Pervert!" She retorted.

"Blake, Belle! Would you two calm down?!" Ms. Bellum exclaimed, entering in the room.

"I'll calm down when that bastard learns to keep his hands to himself!" Belle said shrilly.

Blake rolled his eyes, "You used to love it when I touched you!"

Belle shrieked, "When we were together! I dumped your sorry ass!"

Ms. Bellum sighed, "You two need to play nice. You won't get any sponsors if you're always yelling at each other."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Belle demanded.

Ms. Bellum shrugged, "Play the whole ex-es angle. But be good-natured about it. Teasing is acceptable. Arguing is not."

"You expect me to get a long with _that_?!" Belle asked repugnantly.

Blake was now flipping her off behind Ms. Bellum's back.

Ms. Bellum nodded, "It's either _that_ or death. You're decision."

Belle reluctantly took Blake's hand.

**District 6**

Bunny was watching Bandit shove a flask filled with alcohol in it in his pocket.

"You really shouldn't steal from them." Bunny muttered quietly.

Bandit threw a heated glare in her direction, "Mind your own business Bun-Bun."

She gulped, "I-it's Bunny."

He rolled his eyes, "Like it matters."

"Alright children," Grim said, entering the room, "We'll be dere in 'bout half an hour. Try not to kill each odder till then."

"Hold on!" Bunny called after him.

"What? I'm a very busy man." He told her, irritably.

Bandit gave a snort of laughter, "Please, the high light of your year is picking whch two kids are going to be murdered. You're a nobody."

Grim cuffed him on the back of the head, "Shut it you little twit."

"Um, excuse me, Mr. Grim, but do you have any advice for us?" Bunny asked timidly.

Grim gave a bark of laughter, "Advice? How 'bout you make friends with Mr. Smart Ass here and you two come up with your own advice. I've got noting."

Grim left and Bunny gave Bandit an expectant look.

Bandit caught it and just shook his head, "Not happening Bun-Bun."

**District 7**

"I know you, don't I?" Billy asked Mandy.

Mandy glared at him, "No."

He laughed, "Yes I do! You were my best friend when we were little!"

"No I wasn't." She argued, a faint blush touching her cheeks.

He laughed again, "Yes you were! You used to come to my house every day!"

She sighed, "Sure. Whatever you say."

"Wanna be my ally?" He asked and Mandy almost laughed.

"No, and no one else will want to team up with you either. So why don't you do the world a favor and SHUT UP!" She growled.

He was silent for a minute before laughing, "You got me! For a minute there I thought you were serious!"

Mandy groaned and started to rub her temples.

**District 8**

Brute glared at the boy beside her.

"Om... Om... Om... O-"

"Would you stop that?!" Brute finally snapped.

Bane uncrossed his legs and opened his eyes, "If it bothers you that much, sure."

"What were you doing in the first place?" She asked, deeply annoyed for whatever reason.

"Meditating. I find it can be quite helpful in situations such as these." He said.

"Well it's annoying as fuck." She growled.

Bane shook his head, "Maybe you should try it. Perhaps then you would not be so... tense."

She scowled at him, "The day I do whatever the fuck that was, the capitol will send every district a thousand turkeys once a week."

"Such a closed minded girl." He sighed, sadly.

"What the hell did you just call me?" Brute hissed.

Ms. Bitters then entered the room, "You! Girl! Shut up, your giving me a migraine. Oh, and we'll be arriving in ten minutes. Try not to do anything stupid until then."

"Bitch." Brute said under her breath as Ms. Bitters left.

"I heard that!" She screeched.

**District 9**

Berserk was playing with her hair when Beck finally looked at her.

"We'll have to kill each other you know." He said bluntly.

Berserk gave a surprised little yelp and dropped the compact she was holding.

"No we won't!" She gasped.

He gave her a look, "Sure we will. That or someone else will. We're both going to die for the capitol's amusement."

She shushed him, "Are you crazy? They could be listening!"

He snorted, "What are they going to do, kill me? I'll be dead soon enough."

"You need to be more positive. Anyone could win this, so we have just as much of a chance as all the other tributes." Berserk said brightly.

"That's what the capitol wants you to believe. Smart people know that districts one and two are the only ones that have a real chance." Beck said seriously.

Berserk scoffed, "Then why does every district have at least one previous victor?"

"They got lucky." Beck mumbled.

Berserk tried to cheer him up, "Well, we could get lucky too."

Beck shook his head, "Nope. We're going to be slaughtered, and a day or two after we die... all memories of us will just fade away."

**District 10**

Boomer glanced at the weeping girl with distaste.

"Get a grip already. You're making yourself look like easy prey." He droned.

Bubbles scowled at him through tear filled eyes, "Oh well! Why does it matter if I look weak or not? I'm gonna die either way!"

Boomer made an impatient noise, "Aren't you that girl that's always smiling? And never crying? How about you go back to that before I cut off my fucking ears."

"Well you're not exactly a bucket of sun shine yourself, buddy." Bubbles retorted.

"Am I supposed to be? My older brother just watched me get sent of to certain death. But did he do anything? No! He just stood there! Bastard didn't even have the balls to visit me after the reaping." He muttered spitefully.

Bubbles stopped crying and looked at the boy sympathetically.

She put his hand on his shoulder, "Hey. It'll be alright. When you get back you can yell at him then."

He was about to laugh in her face when he saw the sincerity in her eyes and the determination in her smile.

He smiled back and chuckled, "Sure. Why not?"

**District 11**

"I'm telling you Gaz. You're just not as intimidating as you think. I mean, at first, when I thought we would have to be partners, I thought you were going to kill me the first five seconds into the game! But after talking to you for a while, you're just a scared little girl underneath all that goth, aren't you?" Dib rambled to the purple haired girl.

Gaz glared down at him, "WE AREN'T PARTNERS! You got that Dib? And after all that, I will be trying to kill you within the first five seconds of the game."

Dib sat down, speechless.

The shock didn't last long, unfortunately.

"Well, damn. You've got quite the temper on you! I suppose that will be good in the games, though. Because, you Gaz, yes you are not someone who's going to hesitate on cutting off someone's head. With my brains and your ruthlessness, we'll be invincible! Good thing we're partners."

Gaz opened her mouth to yell at him again, but Nergal walked in at that exact moment.

"Okay, kids. We'll be at the capitol in a few minutes." He informed them, turning to walk back out."

Dib stopped him, "Hold on a second! Nergal, right? You won this before, got any words of wisdom for me and my partner here?"

Gaz bared her teeth and growled at him.

Nergal tapped his chin thoughtfully, "Well, all I've got at the moment is not to second guess your instincts. You're wild side takes over in the arena and you just have to roll with it."

Dib nodded, "Will do! I always thought of myself as a wild man. I doubt I'll change that much in there. Although, how would I know? This is going to be my first time doing something so daring-"

Gaz cut him off, "Shut up before I remove your fucking tongue."

**District 12**

Robin sat on the train next to Mitch, crying silently on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay Robbie, I won't let anyone touch you." Mitch promised, stroking her hair.

Robin nodded, wiping her eyes, "I know! But you and I both know that when it comes down to it, the odds aren't in our favor. Best scenario, we get murdered with a swift arrow or bullet to the head within the first day. Worst case, we end up being the last two survivors and have to kill each other."

Mitch gave her a look, "Let's just focus on the possible positive outcomes. Umm... let's say the train crashes and everyone dies except us. Then we are forced to spend the rest of our lives on the run."

"That's our best option? Not sounding so hot Mitch." Robin laughed slightly.

"There's our girl! And Mitch, you just, you just were so great!" Professor Utonium slurred, entering the room.

Robin sneered at the man, "Ugh. Are you always hammered?"

The professor was taken aback, "I'm not, I'm not drunk! You, you silly little boy!"

Mitch covered his mouth to keep from laughing.

Robin gaped at him, outraged.

"I'm not a boy you imbecile!"

The professor opened his mouth to say something, but before he could get it out, he face planted onto the floor.

Robin and Mitch exchanged a look that clearly said, 'We're screwed.'

**(AN; This chapter was supposed to help you get to know the characters a little better. I'll try to make the next chapter better! Review!)**


	3. The Presentation

**AN; Sorry if I rushed into this part, but I'm really eager to get the blood bath! :-)**

**District 1**

Blossom and Brick stood on a gold chariot waving slightly at the roaring audience.

They were both wearing silver togas, the only difference being that Blossom's had a red sparkly bow tied around her waist.

That and while Brick's hair was down, flying freely around his handsome face, Blossom's was in an elaborate twist held together by different glimmering jewels.

"There's the crowd favorite, District One! With their outfits appropriately symbolizing their districts jewelry making." Caesar Flickerman said from the top box.

Blossom started sweating bullets as the applause from the audience grew louder.

"Calm down, Bloss." Brick muttered as he put on a huge fake grin, "Smile and it'll all be over soon."

Brick's soothing words did have a calming effect on the girl as she brought out a smile that seemed to appease the crowd.

**District 2**

Dexter and DeeDee stood on their chariot waving to the crowd.

"These outfits are utterly ridiculous." Dexter huffed, pulling irritably on the fake arrow going through his head.

DeeDee giggled, waving her plastic bow enthusiastically, "You look fine Dexter!"

"Oh, would you take a look at District Two's get up?" Caesar Flickerman started, "A bowman and their victim. I believe the stylist was trying to accurately portray the effectiveness of the weapons made in their district. And they pulled it off, I dare say!"

"You have got to be kidding me." Dexter monotoned as DeeDee gleefully shot imaginary arrows into the audience.

**District 3**

Blaze shied away from Brat and her _way_ too revealing costume.

She wore nothing but a few wires that covered a few choice places.

The male portion of the audience loved it, that's for sure.

Brat was leaning over the edge of the chariot, waving eagerly to the drooling men.

"I love you Panem!" She screamed, bouncing a little bit causing her girls to bounce with her.

Blaze grimaced and continued to solemnly wave to the crowd, wearing a yellow morph suit that was supposed to represent electricity.

"Wow! Would you take a look at the girl from three? Or, excuse me, _woman._ Because that, ladies and gentleman, is what I call a woman." Caesar Flickerman said in awe.

Brat giggled in a menacing sort of way and did another bounce.

**District 4**

Buttercup focused on not glaring as she waved at the capitol people.

District four's designer had forced her into a mermaid costume that made her feel like a five year old.

Butch, on the other hand, seemed to be getting a kick out of her obvious hatred of the outfit.

He himself was wearing a captains hat, clunky black boots, and an eye patch. He was dressed up like a pirate, which was the only thing that was keeping Buttercup from wiping the smirk right off his face.

He did look a little, to put it nicely, dumb.

"Stop checking me out, fish girl." Butch chuckled.

She snorted, "Whatever, Black Beard."

**District 5**

Belle and Blake were waving frantically to the crowd, Belle smiling so wide her cheeks hurt.

She was wearing a white lab coat with the bio hazard symbol over the breasts. Blake was wearing a traditional bulky power plant worker outfit that he still managed to make look good.

"Relax your face, babe. You look like a creepy porcelain doll." He muttered, giving her a, 'Your making me look bad' scowl.

She bared her teeth at him, "Well you look like a-"

He cut her off, "Ah, ah, ah! Teasing is fine arguing is not."

She silently fumed in the chariot waving a lot more glumly than she had been before.

**District 6**

"This is just plain lazy." Bunny sighed as she stared glumly at her's and Bandit's costumes.

They both consisted of a pair of jeans and a shirt that said 'TRANSPORTATION' in bold yellow letters. **(AN; I ran out of ideas XD)**

Bandit seemed to get a kick out of them, "Hey, there just my style. Simple, yet effective."

Bunny groaned, "Everybody's going to hate us just because the stylist didn't care enough to put any effort into out outfits!"

"Cheer up Bun-Bun. The capitol bastards will remember us. Not fondly, but they'll remember us." Bandit said.

They climbed onto their chariots and started to follow District Five's chariot and when they finally reached the crowd there was silence.

"Genius!" Someone yelled and the applause was deafening.

"Snobs are so easily impressed." Bandit sighed, with a huge smile on his face.

**District 7**

"This is really fun, huh Mandy?!" Billy guffawed loudly, swinging his plastic ax around like it was a light saber.

"No." She growled, tempted to throw her fake lumber jack ax into the crowd and see how many people it could take out.

Billy did one of those irritatingly loud laughs again, "You're funny Mandy! Hey! Do you want have a sword fight?"

Mandy felt a migraine coming on and decided that not answering would get her a lot farther than rejecting his childish offer.

**District 8**

"And we are officially the laughing stock of Panem." Brute mumbled angrily, just itching to throw off her brightly colored jester hat.

"Now, now Brute. The fabrics and colors that make up the costumes correctly represent the textile production of our district." Bane said, waving slightly to the audience.

Brute glared at him, "You wouldn't be saying that if you had as much goop on your face as I did."

He smiled softly at her, "You are right. I would be too mesmerized by your natural beauty to speak."

Brute's jaw dropped and Bane laughed slightly.

"I'm just teasing. Lighten up."

"Well excuse me if the teasing I'm used to doesn't sound like it could come out of William Shakespeare's mouth!" Brute snarled.

Bane gave her an amused look, "Not as dumb as you come off."

Brute bristled, not quite sure whether that was a compliment or an insult.

**District 9**

Beck and Berserk stood on their chariot, all in white.

Every inch of their bodies was covered with white silk or pearls to represent the grain production of their district.

"This doesn't seem extreme enough!" Berserk exclaimed after only getting polite claps as they rode by he crowd.

Beck nodded in agreement, "Seriously, though. We're supposed to be impressing them... I've got an idea."

Without another word, he started tearing her clothes off.

"What the hell?!" She demanded as the audience gasped.

He let go of the ripped fabric, seemingly pleased with his work.

Instead of Berserk's clingy long sleeved, ankle length formal gown, she now wore a strapless mid thigh length sexy cocktail dress.

"Looks like those two are just dying to rip each other's clothes off." Caesar Flickerman laughed.

**District 10**

Bubbles was blushing profoundly in her slightly revealing outfit.

She was wearing a pink leotard with a twirly tail on the butt and pink pig ears on her already pig tailed head.

"This is humiliating." She murmured miserably to Boomer as she attempted to cover the cleavage that was showing.

Boomer, wearing overalls and an old sun hat, grinned at her, "It's adorable."

She scowled at him, "I'm going to be remembered all over Panem as a pig!"

He winked at her, "Sexiest damn pig I've ever seen."

She blushed a brighter shade of red and Caesar Flickerman laughed, "Looks like District Ten has a cute little pig this year. Look at her! She's blushing. How adorable, _how adorable_ is that?! Looks like the girl from three has a little competition."

Boomer chuckled, "Told you."

**District 11**

"This is kinda cool, huh? From now on you can call me Dib... the Kid." Dib laughed to Gaz.

Gaz ignored him, her torment with her pink cowgirl outfit being the only thing she could focus on.

"Kinda quiet tonight, aren't you? Oh well, I guess you're the quiet type. Or are you shy? I wouldn't have pegged you as shy, Gaz. Maybe you are just quiet. That's okay though, it doesn't make you any less fierce. If anything it makes you more terrifying. Silent but deadly. That could be your nickna-"

Gaz cut him off, not being able to tune out his constant chatter, "Shut up and smile."

He frowned, "But you're not smiling."

Gaz looked at him with the most twisted grin on her lips, "Do you really want me to?"

He shuddered and looked away, "N-no. Please stop that."

**District 12**

Robin and Mitch were standing on a chariot, wearing slightly more high class traditional mining attire.

Only Robin's was more feminine, consisting of a jean skirt and a cute little mini mining hat instead of the huge one covering Mitch's brown hair.

"This is strange." She said to Mitch as the Capitol people started to point to them.

He grinned at her, "What do you say we do something that'll make him go crazy?"

She looked at him skeptically, "What have you got in mind?"

He didn't answer, he just put his arm over his shoulder and kissed her forehead.

The crowd started screaming as Robin rolled her eyes and playfully pushed him away.

"Gee, they must put some hard drugs in the water here. Did you see their faces?" Robin snickered.

Mitch laughed until the music stopped and the presentation was over.


	4. Training

**AN; I did another short time skip, but I promise I only ever skip the boring shit!**

Blossom's P.O.V.

I looked around the training room, unsure what to do.

"Bloss!" Brick called and motioned me towards the bow and arrows.

I hesitantly walked forward, frowning deeply.

"Everyone seems so... lethal." I said, unsettled.

He chuckled, "Well you're supposed to be. So grab a bow and shoot at the targets like their the other tributes' heads."

I was disgusted, but I also knew that he was right.

In the games it was kill or be killed. And I wasn't gonna die.

Dexter's P.O.V.

I busied myself with attempting to make traps, trying not to think to hard about the others around me.

They were all throwing knives, grunting as they threw heavy objects, or whooping in victory as they hit the mark with an arrow.

I couldn't bring myself to face the cold truth; I would be murdering some of the very people in the room before the week is out.

"Hey Dexter! Whatca doin'?" DeeDee questioned, approaching me.

"Making an elaborate new trap I have just invent- No! Don't touch that!"

DeeDee had struck one of the ropes and it a series of different nets pinned me to the floor.

"DeeDee! Get me out of here!" I shouted, growing embarrassed as the others laughed.

Blaze's P.O.V.

I watched as Brat threw herself at the boy from ten. He was smiling charmingly and it looked like they were flirting.

How the hell could they do something as unprofessional as _flirting_ during the time we were supposed to be practicing life saving skills?

I huffed in irritation. I couldn't be bothered with the whore and her mindless zombies. I was supposed to be focusing on... on... God Dammit!

Buttercup's P.O.V

I was sparring with a boy with ferocious orange eyes, when I noticed what that slutty girl from three attempting to rub up against Butch.

"Sorry whore, you're not my type." He monotoned, walking towards the girl from ten.

The boy I was sparring with, Beck, landed a harsh blow on my stomach as I was distracted.

I glared at him, all thoughts of Butch and the blondie vanishing.

"You'll pay for that." I warned, giving him a round house kick to his chest.

Bunny's P.O.V.

I was succeeding in making a small fire with only sticks and leaves, when there was a huge outburst.

"Where the fuck is my knife?" The boy from one shouted, cornering Bandit.

Bandit glared at him, "I don't have your knife man, back off!"

The boy started shoving him and Bandit shoved him back, about to throw a punch.

A whistle was blown and a few peace keepers pulled them apart.

"You better watch out in the arena six! I'm coming for you personally!" The boy yelled as he was dragged away.

I gasped and slowly walked over to Bandit.

"Are you alright?" I asked him timidly.

He scowled at me, "He's trying to scare me. That little prick doesn't scare me. He comes up to me in the arena, we'll see who's blood is shed."

I shuddered at his cold tone and whispered, "M-maybe you should focus more on living than who to k-kill."

He snorted, "Sorry Bun-Bun, but the killing's the fun part."

Bubbles P.O.V.

I smiled at the finished work on my arm.

"What are you doing?" A deep voice breathed on the back of my neck, causing me to yelp.

I spun around and came face to face with the boy from four.

"Painting." I blurted before I could say something that sounded more impressive.

He laughed making me feel childish, "Oh yeah? And what exactly are you _painting_, little piggy?"

I scowled at him, "It was just a costume! Anyway, I'm working on blending in with my surroundings. Check this out."

I held my painted arm up against a nearby tree and smiled brightly as it disappeared into the background.

The boy let out a low whistle, "Impressive. I'm Butch."

"Bubbles." I returned.

"So, you want to teach me how to do it?" He asked and I gnawed on my lip as I thought about it.

"You want to teach me how to do, um, that?" I asked him, motioning to a raven haired girl and a red headed boy fighting on a yoga mat.

He gave me a look, "You want to spar with me?"

I shrugged, "If that's what you call it, sure, why not?"

"And you'll teach me the whole camouflage thing if I do?" He clarified and I nodded.

A wicked grin took over his expression as he started to guide me toward the mats.

"Okay, so here's what you do. In the arena, people aren't going to give you the chance to hit back, so we'll work on how quick you can block or dodge hits." He said.

"Oh no. Butch don't kill her." The girl from his district ordered, dodging a hit from the boy from nine.

Butch rolled her eyes, "Oh shut up. Wait a second, do you smell that? Is that- no it can't be. BC, are you jealous?"

He asked the last question while circling an arm around my waist.

She looked at him like he was insane.

He snickered, "No? How about this?"

He patted my butt and I flushed from embarrassment.

Without a second thought, I spun around and kicked him as hard as I could in the stomach.

He skid across the floor, at least six feet away from me when he finally came to a stop.

"I think you need to work on your blocks and dodges!" I snapped, walking back towards the paint table.

Robin's P.O.V.

"I'm never going to get this right!" I snarled, throwing the metallic bow to the ground.

Mitch picked it right back up, glancing at the other tributes nervously.

"Calm down, Robbie. I'll help you."

He placed the bow back in my hands and placed an arrow in the correct place. His hands were over mine as we started to pull the string back.

We both let go at the same time, and the arrow drove straight into the middle of the target.

I squealed in excitement and jumped on Mitch, "I did it! I did it!"

He laughed at my behavior, gently sliding my feet back on the ground, "Good job, now try that without me guiding your every move."

I stuck my tongue out at him and pulled an arrow out, pulling it back on the bow.

I aimed it at a different target and took a deep breath before releasing the arrow. I was pleased to see Mitch's jaw drop as it hit the middle of the target.

"Good enough for you?" I giggled.

He grinned, "And for them, too."

The boy and girl for one were eyeing me closely, smiling slightly.

**AN; Okay, one or two more chappies and we're off to the games! Oh, and sorry about skipping over some of the district people's P.O.V., but I didn't know what to write! The interviews will be in the next chapter, so if you want to see how they go, REVIEW! **


	5. PG Interviews

**AN; Sorry for the wait and if this chapter sounds a little rushed, but next chapter is when the games start! EEEK! I can't wait! :D**

Camera's P.O.V.

Caesar Flickerman sat on his chair, laughing boisterously, decked out in flashy shades of blue.

"Welcome to the interviews for the tributes of the Seventy-Second annual Hunger Games!" He bellowed to the audience, throwing his hands up into the air.

"Now, as you all know, we'll be starting with the lovely duo from district one!" **(AN; If I did them one at a time- believe me, I tried it- everything got boring and unbearably long and blah, blah, excuses, excuses, I just didn't feel like it.)**

Caesar smiled, his blue lipstick making his teeth appear blindingly white, "Will you please help me welcome Brick and Blossom to the stage!"

The Capitol people sitting below the stage clapped and cheered as the two red heads appeared, wearing smiles. Blossom's looked forced.

"Follow my lead." Brick whispered to her as they sat down.

"How have you been liking the Capitol?" Caesar asked, starting out professional as he usually did with the first few districts.

"It's been wonderful, well," Brick cut off, chuckling, "Mostly. This one makes it a little hard to focus on training."

Hysteria bubbled up in the audience's throats.

"How so?" Caesar asked, looking as eager as a kid on Christmas morning.

Blossom blushed, playing along, "Stop it, Brick. You're embarrassing me."

Brick placed a light kiss on her lips, "Like I'm the only one who noticed how sexy you are."

Caesar about choked, before laughing, "Come on you two, we want to keep this PG."

The two laughed along before being ushered off the stage.

"Next we have the pair from two, Dexter and DeeDee!" Caesar announced and the polar opposites walked onto the stage.

"Good evening, Caesar." Dexter greeted, shaking the man's hand before he sat down.

"I dare say it is. So, tell me, has anything interesting happened since you got here?" The host asked, propping his chin on his hand.

Dexter nodded, "I was successfully able to develop the molecular structure of hydrogen with only-"

DeeDee cut him off with a giggle, "I trapped him in a net!"

The crowd laughed as well as the host as Dexter glared at the blonde, "DeeDee! I specifically told you not to say anything about-!"

She cut the infuriated ginger off once again, "He made this really complex thing-a-ma-bob and ended up getting stuck in it himself! But he's really smart."

"DeeDee!" Dexter protested again, "I didn't get stuck in it! You screwed it all u- wait, what?"

DeeDee nodded wisely and hugged the little scientist, "He's practically a genius. And he's like the little brother I never had."

The audience 'awww'ed and Caesar smiled, "Isn't that sweet? Well I hope to see some more of this sibling attitude in the games!"

They left and Caesar brought out an excited grin, "Now ladies and gentleman, I want a warm welcome for Brat and Blaze!"

The trashy blonde, wearing a dress that _barely_ covered her butt, and had her breasts spilling out of it no matter wear you looked came in, arm and arm with a stiff Blaze.

Caesar licked his lips, "Hello you two. I've got to say, Brat, that was _quite_ an introduction on the chariots last week. But, I can't help but wonder, how on Earth did Blaze keep his hands off of you?"

Brat laughed a sultry laugh, "It wasn't without difficulty, I assure you. I had to tie up a few times just so he wouldn't get grabby. Not that I mind the occasional wonderin' hand."

She winked at the host, who was now crossing his legs and putting a pillow on his lap.

Blaze refrained from rolling his eyes, "Brat, we're keeping in PG, remember?"

The girl gave the stiff a seductive look, "Oh, but I much prefer MA. I thought you liked that about me."

She pouted and Caesar immediately felt the need to make her feel better, "We'll up the rating!"

She beamed, "You would do that for me? Such a gentleman."

The female attendant ended up having to shoo them off stage, a hot and bothered Caesar frowning in disappointment throughout the whole spectacle.

"Now for Butch and Buttercup. Come on up." The host sighed, sounding a lot less enthusiastic than before.

The raven haired counterparts sat as far away from each other on the couch as possible.

This sparked some of Caesar's interest, "I'm sensing some tension in the room. Got anything you want to get off your chest?"

Butch smirked, "Buttercup's just a little jealous, that's all."

BC shot a glare at the green eyed boy, "Shut up, Butch! I am not."

Caesar raised a blue eyebrow, "Jealousy, huh? Why would she be jealous?"

"The girl from ten," Butch began, and Caesar perked up, "is flirting with me."

"Lucky you!" Caesar exclaimed, eyes widening.

Buttercup snorted, "Oh please. I would hardly call getting kicked across the room as flirting."

"The _girl from ten_ was able to kick _him_ across a room?" The blue man questioned, disbelief dripping from every word.

BC nodded, "After he pinched her a- butt."

She checked herself chanting, _PG, PG, PG _over and over in her head.

"Sad that it wasn't you?" Butch asked her, giving her a sarcastically sympathetic look.

She merely rolled her eyes before they were dismissed.

"Joining us next is the couple from two, Belle and Blake." Caesar cheered, back in high spirits.

The two walked on stage, Blake with an arm wrapped around Belle's waist.

"How have things been working out here for you two?" The host asked, taking a swig from his water bottle.

Before could open his mouth and possibly ruin any chances of sponsors, Belle broke out into a breathtaking smile.

"Well, it was a little difficult at first. I mean, living with your ex is never easy, am I right?"

"Ex?" Caesar questioned, and you could just picture him rubbing his hands together like a cheesy villain whose plan was going accordingly.

Belle nodded, "We went out for a few months last year, but it never really worked out. Anyways, I think Blake and I are finally learning how to get along and we're friends now. It's kind of nice to not avoid each other anymore."

Belle smiled and patted Blake's knee with false affection.

Blake grinned like an ass hole, "Plus she is _great _in the sack."

Two words; Dumb. Ass.

They were escorted off the stage and Caesar was still in a mild state of shock when the the boy and girl from district six walked on.

"Bandit and Bunny everybody!" Caesar cheered after a full minute of him being in a stunned state of silence.

The two slowly exited, Bunny glancing back after every few seconds, thinking it was a joke. District six, undersold once again.

"Let's try to make this interview more eventful with Billy and Mandy!" He announced, using more gusto than necessary, making up for the previous boring act.

The two entered, one grinning moronically, the other scowling at anyone or anything.

"Welcome you two. So, Billy, I think we were- we were all a little... surprised! With your, ahem, lack of knowledge on the Hunger Games when you were picked." Caesar said, trying to say it as kindly as possible.

Billy laughed, "What's the Hunger Pains?" **(AN: Lol, the parody. XD)**

Caesar blinked.

Mandy sighed, "He's an idiot, in case you didn't notice."

Caesar cocked his head slightly, "No, I-I noticed. It's just... he can't be _that_ stupid. It's impossible."

Mandy gave him a look, "Oh, really?"

She then turned to the still laughing Billy, "Billy, what's favorite number?"

"Ladybugs!" He answered at once.

And that was that on the matter.

After the two from district seven left, Bane and Brute were introduced.

"Caesar, it's a pleasure to finally meet you in person." Bane said, sitting down with his legs crossed.

"Dito." Brute mumbled, kicking her feet up on the table.

"You two as well." Caesar said, "So, how has the Capitol life been going on for you both?"

"He's annoying." Brute grumbled.

Bane sighed, "Again with this, Brute? I thought we were past this."

Brute ignored him, "All he ever does is _meditate._ And he never even trains! He sits in his room twenty four/ seven and does his stupid mantras!"

"Can we please not do this now?" Bane pleaded, rubbing his temples.

"How is he annoying," Caesar asked, "if all he ever does is leave you alone?"

Silence.

"Attention whore." Bane accused.

"Hippie!" Brute flung back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Caesar butted in, laughing, "Lets save all this fighting for the games you two!"

The two walked away and Beck and Berserk walked on.

"Hello." Beck said shortly.

"And hello to you. So, and I think everyone is dying to hear the answer to this as well, what could of possibly possessed you to start tearing off your clothes?" Caesar asked and the crowd laughed.

"To tell you the truth," Beck chuckled, "The outfits were completely boring."

"That, and Beck has no shame." Berserk hissed, still more pissed than pleased by the results his actions got them.

"Thank God for that." Caesar laughed obnoxiously.

They left after a few more seconds of small talk and teasing. **(AN; Ugh, I'm lazy, I know!)**

"Now," Caesar exclaimed, his eyes bright and lively, "For the couple from ten, Piggy and Boomer!"

"I told you." Bubbles wailed miserably to Boomer before they walked on the stage and took her seat.

"Sorry, Bubbles." Caesar chuckled.

She offered him a small smile, "Don't worry about it. It's not you I'm mad at."

"Who are you mad at?" Boomer asked her.

She crossed her arms and huffed adorably, "That pervert from four!"

"Ah yes," Caesar said, chuckling again, "Butch said that you were the one flirting."

Her cheeks flushed with anger, "As if! I don't go for jerks. I prefer the sweet, sensitive type."

She giggled a little and poked Boomer on the nose.

Boomer blushed.

"So cute." Caesar sighed, shaking his had with a smile.

The duo fled the stage and Robin and Mitch walked on.

"Now these," Caesar boomed to the crowd, "are the two people all of Panem has been talking about!"

"Great." Robin muttered under her breath and Mitch fought a grin.

"Mitch, the way you vowed to protect this young women with such sincerity, I think it touched all of our hearts." The host said, looking around the audience expectantly as there were murmured agreements.

"I've known Robby forever, y'know?" Mitch said, ruffling Robin's hair, "She's my best friend, I'd die for her."

"Don't go all sentimental on me." Robin groaned, hiding her face in her hands.

"I'm just tellin' the truth." Mitch defended.

'"Let's save the 'I love you's for a darker day, shall we?" Robin suggested with a grin.

"Too late," Mitch said, "I love you."

"My heart _bleeds_ for you!" Robin said dramatically, before sticking out her tongue "Get it? Because we're gonna... never mind."

"And on that note," Caesar said and the ending music started up, "I believe its time to bring the Seventy-Second annual Hunger Games interviews to an end! Goodnight everybody!"

**AN; Seriously, goodnight. I'm about to pass out. R&R!**


End file.
